epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation Respawned - Mario vs Megaman
2 8-bit legends, Mario and Mega Man, rap battle to see who had the bigger influence on gaming. Descriptions |} |-| The Battle= Beat Mario starts at 0:09 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!! MEGA MAN!!!! VS!!! MARIO!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!! Mario: It's-a-me! Mario! The reason you were ever made! X marks the spot on your failure in games! I eat mushrooms to get bigger, but I don't need them for you, You're just a little kid in a suit of blue! My raps are hotter than a fire flower in a castle full of lava, You're trying to chase an old man causing a bunch of drama! Eatin' some spaghetti when I get home to celebrate your absence, Write on your grave: "R.I.P. A Rock: Killed in his adolescence." Mega Man: I fought simple robots with better intelligence than you. You're jumping on turtles 'cause you're smoking shrooms! Need a brother to help you? I got this all on my own. You're beating up a fat lizard, you're clearly stoned! Collect your coins and have fun with them while you can, 'Cause I just kidnapped your princess and showed her I'm really a Mega Man! You're old! Out of style! Like my moves, my raps have variety! Stop talking about my age and focus on fighting! Mario: You're not even a legend! I'm the biggest thing in games! More recognizable than Sonic, no one can match my fame! Let me comb my mustache so I look good when I beat you, Bring my brother Luigi to kick your ass with me too! You made it to SSB4? Great! I can beat you here and there! And take down all your weapons, I like a fight to be fair. This is your final game, Rocky, call it a robot invasion, You're just jealous 'cause I got the bigger Play Station! Take your enemies combined, still don't match my power! Ask all of your companions, I could beat you any hour! Mega Man: Speaking of time, looks like you're running out of it! Grab a star, take your acid, and throw your little fit! I got a Mega Buster, all you have is your fists! Can't compare to my weaponry, so let's just match wits! Your raps are Fawful, they stink more than Bowser's breath, At least I don't flail around when I face death! What's wrong, Mario? You're looking a bit red, Stick those mushrooms up your ass, now that it's been said! *They start fighting each other in Super Smash Bros. 4, until someone jumps into the fight.* Link: ''(Starts at 1:56) Let's. Just. See!!! How your faces look, When I own both your asses, and your fame is took! I'm the truest legend out there, even my princess is! I think it's obvious here who the best is! You're just jumping around, I got a 3D world! 2D platformers just make us all want to hurl! Mario's just goomba shit, and Rock thinks he's cool, But we all know that swordsmen rule, you fools! WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT???? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EPIC *ping* RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!!!!!!!!!! Who won? Mario Mega Man Link Category:Blog posts